1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and to an image processing method and program for the same, and more specifically relates to an image processing device for processing an image formed by a colorant on a medium that is deformed by molding, and to an image processing method and program for the same.
2. Related Art
As an example of this type of image processing device, a device has been proposed for fabricating a block copy and printing the block copy, the block copy having a design required by a designer in a case in which a printed test block copy having a grid formed thereon is molded into a finished three-dimensional object which is digitized together with the original block copy into a computer to comprehend such characteristics as the properties of printing with respect to the three-dimensional object or the deformation condition of the method for fabrication into a three-dimensional object, and a three-dimensional object is molded (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-119409, for example). A technique has also been proposed for correcting the distortion of the picture of a picture film before and after molding thereof and recording the result as a mapping function, fabricating a printed picture that is deformed based on the mapping function so as to cancel out the distortion of the picture, recording the film density variation before and after molding as a density variation function, and correcting the density of the printed picture based on the density variation function (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-199625, for example).